Rain, Rain Go Away.
by Nikki99
Summary: Usagi hurts her ankle trying to get to the bus during a storm , who comes to her rescue? At first she thought she wanted the rain to go away but now.. (Ok the story has been revised no more pesky spelling mistakes, Super Nikki99 has finally learned how to


  
**********************************************************  
  
  
Ok, here I go again this is my second attempt at a   
  
fanfic, don't hold it against me. If this sounds somewhat like a   
  
fic you wrote gomen you just inspired me. How many of you   
  
have read my first story "Just Friends"? *Nikki looks at   
  
audience two people raise their hands, then one puts his   
  
down.* OOOOK well for those of you who have e-mail me and   
  
let me know if I should continue or just stop while I'm   
  
ahead. Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, and if you needed me   
  
to tell you that I have a palace on the moon I would like   
  
to sell you, It has a few cracks but other than that it's   
  
perfect and a steel at $300 (you must provide your own   
  
transportation).  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
"Rain, Rain Go Away..."  
  
By: Me, Nikki99  
  
  
  
Another long day ended for Tuskigo, Usagi she   
  
had just come out of detention where Mrs. Harura spent   
  
thirty minutes lecturing her on being late and them made   
  
her write "I will be on time" one-hundred and fifty times   
  
on the board because she *claimed* that's how many times   
  
Usagi was late. 'But I couldn't help it' Usagi thought to   
  
herself 'the senshi and I were up late last night   
  
fighting youmas, so it's only natural I oversleep'. But   
  
she couldn't tell Mrs. H that.  
  
"Like she'd believe me anyway" Usagi mumbled to   
  
herself. As she walked outside only to find out that it   
  
was raining. "Great the perfect end to a perfect day" she   
  
mumbled sarcastically. That day had been a particularly   
  
long one for her, it started a 3AM with the youma, then   
  
she was late, she forgot her lunch, was given a pop math   
  
quiz (with a grade that she didn't even want to think   
  
about), not to mention that LONG detention and now it was   
  
raining she had no coat and her parents weren't home to   
  
pick her up. Oh did she mention she was TERRIFIED of   
  
thunder.  
  
'It's almost time for the bus to come' she thought   
  
to herself 'maybe if I run I won't get as wet.' Usagi   
  
then took off out of the school grounds and towards the   
  
bus stop. And as usual on her way Usagi tripped but not   
  
as usual she felt a sharp pain go through her ankle.  
  
  
"Ow, ow, ow my ankle!" she screamed as she tried to   
  
walk on it. Then as she looked up she noticed the bus. 'Oh   
  
no the bus!!' her mind screamed but her only possibility   
  
was to run for it and right now that just wasn't possible.  
  
  
  
"Wait! Wait!" She called to the bus driver but he   
  
was too far to hear her. There was nothing left to do so   
  
Usagi sat in the middle of the sidewalk and sobbed, then   
  
all of a sudden the rain stopped....then it didn't.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked as she realized the rain didn't   
  
stop it just stopped falling on her. As she looked up she   
  
saw a big black umbrella, following the handle she came   
  
across a hand and continued on this root until she was   
  
trapped in a pair of beautiful stormy blue eyes that   
  
belonged to non-other than her long time nemesis Chiba   
  
Mamrou.  
  
"Konnichi wa Usagi-chan Diajobu?" he asked looking   
  
concerned.  
  
"Hai Mamrou-san." she replied looking still looking   
  
into his eyes as a slight smile formed on his soft lips.  
  
"Good odango-amata" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up Mamrou-baka!" she screamed going back into   
  
their old routine.  
  
"What are you doing sitting on the sidewalk in the   
  
middle of a storm anyway?" he asked with one eyebrow   
  
cocked, in that oh so cute way of his.  
  
A now embarrassed Usagi put her head down as she told   
  
Mamrou what happened   
  
"IhaddetentionandwasrunningtocatchthebuswhenIfellandhurtmy  
  
ankle." she replied hurriedly blushing crimson at her own   
  
clumsiness.  
  
"What?" Mamrou asked he was slightly confused at her   
  
answer although he caught 'detention, running, bus, and   
  
fell'.  
  
"I *SAID*" replied Usagi I had detention and was   
  
running to catch the bus when I fell and hurt my ankle."  
  
Finally knowing the whole story Mamrou knelt down next   
  
to Usagi and noticed that not only was her ankle starting   
  
to swell but she was shivering as well.  
  
'You *are* a baka' he thought to himself 'why didn't   
  
you notice she was soaked to the bone and hurt before you   
  
started teasing her again? 'He asked himself and the rain   
  
seem to come to come down harder in response to his   
  
silent question.  
  
"Usagi-chan your ankle looks like it might be   
  
sprained." he stated matter-of-factly showing no sign of   
  
his inner thoughts except perhaps the use of her name.   
  
"How far do you live from here?" he asked with some   
  
concern apparent in his voice.  
  
"About half way across town." She replied about to go   
  
into wail mode. But before she could start Mamrou cut her   
  
off with his next statement.  
  
"Well I just live about a block and a half from here,   
  
you can probably call your parents from there."  
  
At first Usagi just stared at Mamrou in shock but   
  
quickly recovered at the mention of her parents.  
  
"But my parents aren't hoommmee!!" she wined with an   
  
adorable pout on her small pink lips.  
  
"Well I guess you'll have to stick it out at my place   
  
since my car's in the shop (AN: Wow! what and interesting   
  
coincidence, who'd have thunk it *Nikki smiles evilly* but   
  
I'm sure YOU don't mind right:-)!!), I only live about a   
  
block from here. Can you walk?" Mamoru asked helping   
  
Usagi up, she immediately fell back down with a sharp cry   
  
of pain.  
  
"Ok" Mamoru said "I'll take that as a no. Here, hold   
  
this" he finished giving her the umbrella, he then   
  
proceeded to kneel down next to Usagi, take off his green   
  
jacket and wrap it around her shivering shoulders. Then   
  
to Usagi's surprise he picked her up and started walking   
  
to his apartment building.  
  
After getting over the initial shock Usagi said the   
  
only thing that she could think of..."Arigatou Mamoru-san."  
  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
They reached Mamoru's apartment a few minutes later   
  
and Usagi smiled as the heat hit her face but it quickly   
  
turned to a frown when Mamoru sat her down on the couch.  
  
'Why are you disappointed' she thought to   
  
herself 'it's not like you like Mamoru-baka anyway.'   
  
Usagi looked around Mamoru's apartment as he went   
  
looking in what she guessed was his bedroom for something.  
  
'His apartment is so clean' she thought 'Kamei, I can't   
  
even keep my *ROOM* clean for two minutes let alone a   
  
WHOLE apartment. Lun..' Her thoughts ended abruptly as   
  
Mamoru entered with what looked like clothes in his hand.  
  
"Put these on, you can change in my room." he ordered.   
  
"NANI?!" Usagi asked her eyes practically bugging out of   
  
her head and her jaw almost touching the ground. Mamrou   
  
blushed slightly at her reaction, turning his head to look   
  
out the window (half out of embarrassment of what she was   
  
implying and half to hide the rosy huge that was now   
  
covering his cheeks) he quickly responded.  
  
"Well you need to get out of those wet clothes or   
  
your going to catch your death of cold... if you don't   
  
freeze first."  
  
At this revelation Usagi realized how cold and wet   
  
her clothing was.   
  
'Oh no, I must look like a drowned rat I can't   
  
believe I thought he meant...'she cut off her thought and   
  
apologized to Mamoru.  
  
"Gomen nasi Mamoru-san" now taking her turn to blush   
  
at where her mind had taken her.  
  
"That's ok" he said smiling (which wasn't something   
  
he did very often, then again neither was blushing) 'I   
  
guess she just has that effect on me' he thought to   
  
himself.  
  
"Here, let me help you." He said lifting her up and   
  
carrying her to his room (which was as spotless as   
  
everything else). "You can change in here, I'll go and   
  
get you some ice for that ankle of yours. Let me know when  
  
you're dressed." he said and walked briskly out of the   
  
room shutting the door tightly behind him.  
  
Usagi looked around Mamoru's room again, it was so   
  
plain and so...what's the word she's looking for.... oh   
  
yeah BORING.  
  
'Just like his personality... empty' she thought to   
  
herself giggling slightly.  
  
'You like his personality' responded another voice   
  
inside of her head.  
  
'No I don't'  
  
'Yes you do'  
  
'NO I DON'T!'  
  
'YES YOU DO!!  
  
'NO I DON'T I do not like Mamoru-baka he's sooo mean,   
  
and.. and conceded, not to mention a total jerk!!'  
  
'A totally kawaii jerk!!' the other half of her mind   
  
responded.   
  
She had to admit he was kawaii.  
  
'Maybe but he's still mean to me, picking on me,   
  
starting arguments, and calling me odango amata!!'  
  
'But you like it when he calls you that don't you?   
  
Tell the truth he's not Mamoru-baka he's Mamo-chan!! And   
  
you want to be *his* Usako!' Usagi sighed and looked at   
  
the ceiling as she put on the shirt (she had already put   
  
the sweat pants on).  
  
"Oh great!" she screamed to herself "Now I'm arguing   
  
with myself, maybe he's right," she said exasperated "   
  
maybe I *AM* and odango amata. Oh Mamo-chan why do you   
  
have to be so mean?!"  
  
"NANI?!"   
  
Usagi looked up to see a shocked Mamoru standing in the   
  
doorway holding a ice pack.  
  
"What did you call me?" He asked looking into her   
  
eyes as trying to read her soul. Usagi (who was in a   
  
similar type of shock but for the opposite reason) didn't   
  
know what do say so she just said the first thing that   
  
came to mind.  
  
"Mamo-san, I said Mamo..ru-san" she stated squishing   
  
her eyes together and silently praying he would buy it.  
  
Mamoru eyed Usagi suspiciously, he didn't really believe   
  
her... did he. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.   
  
He didn't know what else to do so he let it go when the   
  
icepack started to drip on the floor.  
  
"Ohh" he said slowly "well let's get you back into the   
  
living room. Here take this and put it on your ankle." He   
  
stated giving her the ice pack he then proceeded to pick   
  
her up and carry her to the other room while Usagi   
  
silently cheered at getting off so easily.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
It had been over two hours since Usagi had arrived at   
  
Mamoru's home. In that time they had gotten to know each   
  
other a lot better. They talked about school, friends,   
  
family, and Mamoru even told Usagi about his parent's   
  
death and his miserable childhood in the orphanage. Which   
  
surprised him because the only other person he had ever   
  
told was Motoki(and that was mainly because he was still   
  
living in the orphanage when he met Motoki at school).   
  
But for some reason he really couldn't explain he just   
  
found it easy to open up to Usagi. They laughed at the   
  
lame jokes that Usagi told from school, and played a few   
  
board games that Motoki had left there after a "guy's   
  
night in".  
  
"Usagi-chan" Mamoru said.  
  
"Hai?" she asked.  
  
"The rain's letting up, maybe you should call your   
  
parents to come and pick you up."  
  
Earlier Usagi had left a message on the answering   
  
machine that she had fallen, but she was ok. And that she   
  
was at a friends house until the rain let up, then she   
  
would call home for a ride.  
  
"Hai" a disappointed Usagi replied picking up the   
  
cordless phone from the charger. Part of her hoped no one   
  
was home (a big part) and the other part hoped if someone   
  
was home that it was her mother. Because she knew she   
  
couldn't get downstairs without Mamoru's help and her dad   
  
would absolutely *FLIP* if he saw she had been alone with   
  
a *boy* all this time. After two rings someone picked up.  
  
"Moshi-moshi." said a female voice.  
  
Usagi sighed 'Good mom' "Moshi-moshi mom, I'm ready   
  
can you come and pick me up?"  
  
"Oh good it's you dear, I was starting to get worried.   
  
Your dad's not home so your lucky. How bad did you hurt   
  
your ankle?" she asked.  
  
"Not bad it's swollen though, Mamoru thinks it's   
  
twisted."  
  
"Mamoru?" her mother asked "As in Mamoru-baka?"  
  
Usagi could just see the smile on her mother's face.  
  
"It's not like that mom we're just friends now   
  
*nothing* more."  
  
"Friends?" her mother asked.  
  
"Look it's a long story that I can tell you at home,   
  
just plleeaassee come and get me" she pleaded and looked   
  
up to see Mamoru smiling down at her 'He's been doing   
  
that a lot tonight.' she thought as she gave her mom the   
  
address.  
  
"Ok dear, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Sayonara   
  
Usagi"  
  
"Sayonara mom." she said then they hung up.  
  
"She'll be here in fifteen minutes." Usagi told   
  
Mamoru looking down at her hands, which were suddenly   
  
very interesting.  
  
"Well we had better get you changed and downstairs."   
  
he said picking her up. Usagi was *loving* the treatment   
  
she was getting from him. She smiled as he handed her,   
  
her freshly washed and dried uniform.  
  
"That seemed like an interesting conversation"   
  
Mamoru said from outside the closed door.   
  
"Trust me that was nothing if my dad would have   
  
answered I would have been dead and so would you." she   
  
responded.  
  
"But I was only helping you." he said trying to   
  
sound hurt.  
  
"That doesn't matter," she told him " my dad doesn't   
  
like me going to school because *IT* has boys."  
  
"Well," Mamoru said chuckling nervously "remind me to   
  
thank your mom for answering." he finished as he carried   
  
her back to the living room.  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Thirteen minutes later they were in the lobby   
  
waiting for Usagi's mother to get there, which wasn't   
  
long because she pulled up about three minutes later.  
  
"Well I guess this is it." Mamoru stated as her   
  
watched Usagi's mom get out of the car. "Sayonara odango   
  
amata!" he said smiling.  
  
Usagi cringed at her (somewhat) hated nickname she   
  
wanted so bad for him to call her Usako.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!!" She wailed before thinking, but it   
  
didn't take long for her to realize her mistake as Mamoru   
  
stared at her shocked. "I mean Mamo-san, no what Mamoru-  
  
san, uhh...Mamoru-baka? Yeah that's it Mamoru-baka." She   
  
knew there was no use trying to cover this one up she had   
  
said it to loud, but luckily her mom used this moment to   
  
make her entrance.  
  
"Konnichi wa Usagi-chan daijobu?" she asked  
  
"Hai, daijobu." she answered breaking away from   
  
Mamoru's gaze (who had finally managed to close his   
  
mouth).  
  
"Konnichi wa you must be Mamoru."  
  
"Hai." he responded shaking her hand.  
  
"Arigatou for taking care of our daughter." she said   
  
smiling sweetly.  
  
"Oh, it was no problem."  
  
"Well thanks again anyway." she said shaking   
  
Mamoru's hand one last time "Usagi-chan are you ready to   
  
go?" she asked turning her attention to her unusually   
  
quiet daughter.  
  
"Yes, but how am I going to get to the ccaarr!!" she   
  
wailed.  
  
"Your a bunny..." her mother said smirking "hop."  
  
After a moment Usagi realized what her mother meant   
  
and took her shoulder and began hopping towards the car   
  
when something hit her..(AN: not literally, duhh!)..an   
  
idea, 'if she could hop all along then why did Mamoru   
  
always carry her?' Usagi thought turning her attention to   
  
the handsome ebony haired man waiting for the elevator.  
  
"I'll be right back mom" she said then hopped   
  
(rather wobbly) over to Mamoru. "Did you know I could do   
  
this?" she asked pointing to her hopping leg, then   
  
stopped steadying herself with his shoulder.   
  
Mamoru smiled at her. "Hai." was his response.  
  
Instead of asking more questions Usagi just hopped   
  
forward and hugged her Mamo-chan.  
  
"Arigatou... Mamo-chan." she whispered into his ear,   
  
then she lent back and said "Sayonara."  
  
Mamoru smiled at her again and stepped onto the   
  
waiting elevator and said something that made her heart   
  
stop and skip a few beats.  
  
"Ja ne... Usako." he said just as the elevator doors   
  
closed.  
  
Usagi squealed and jumped up and down on her good   
  
foot. 'He didn't call me odango amata!!' she screamed in   
  
her mind 'he called me Usako... his little rabbit.'  
  
"Wow" she said to herself "wait till I tell Minako,   
  
oh she'll be so excited and, and Amy she'll be shocked   
  
maybe she'll even drop he book!" Usagi giggled at the   
  
thought as she hopped over to her waiting mother " and   
  
Mokoto oh she won't believe it and Motoki he'll be soo   
  
happy, oh but I *have* to tell Rei-chan first she'll be   
  
sooo jelou..."  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think e-mail me and let me know either   
  
way, yeah I know it sucks but no one can have a winner every  
  
time, oh and if you notice some mistakes with my Japanese,  
  
sorry, but I tried. Let me know if it sucks and I should   
  
remove it from the page or not.  
  
Ja ne  
  
Nikki99  



End file.
